Violence Stimulation
by CallOfBooty
Summary: Roach enjoys it a little too much when he's fighting along side Ghost, who doesn't exactly make it easy for him. Rated T for highly suggestive themes and strong/vulgar language.


"**Violence Stimulation"**

A/N: I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block for my other fic "Of Doubts and Dreams," so I decided to have a break and write something fun. Some of the dialogue I used here was scrapped from the other story because it just didn't fit with the tone... so instead of letting it go to waste, I adapted it into a story...

(P.S.: I may use this story to write more Ghost/Roach one-shots in the future, I like the relationship I've crafted for them here :D )

_***This story contains STRONG suggestive themes between two MALE characters... if that makes you uncomfortable, then this is your fair warning... if not, then bring on the sexy time!***_

* * *

It was glorious, the way that man moved during the heat of the moment.

The heat of combat, that is.

"Watch me cock and load it," Ghost murmured to his lover as he paused to reload his assault rifle, sending shiver's of anticipation up the spine of the younger man.

Roach intently studied the Lieutenant as he handled his weapon with masterful experience. Bullets sprayed outward towards their intended targets, who groaned in a most thrilling agony as their lifeless bodies slumped to the ground. Ghost turned to face Roach, who knew that every little piece of action was getting him off. Roach also knew that Ghost was aware of this, but certainly didn't stop the barrage of innuendo that his lover kept throwing at him. It only made the experience all the more heightened.

"God dammit man, when I get you back to your bunk..." Roach moaned hungrily. How long had it been since they were last able to share a bed together? Too _fucking _long. If this mission lasted another day, Roach was strongly considering taking desperate measures. And by desperate measures, he may have meant dry humping Ghost in front of the entire Task Force.

"You think I could 'ave managed to penetrate those men any faster?" Ghost chuckled, his voice husky, rough. Roach loved it when Ghost got creative with his word play. Beneath the somewhat stoic personality, Ghost had an imagination that was known to rival even Roach's.

"Not as fast as I'm willing to let you penetrate me," Roach said, practically salivating. "Now let me feel that firm butt of yours," He added, playing along with the game.

"I know how you like the touch of it pressed against your body," Ghost said, handing over the assault rifle. Roach practically ripped it from the man's grip, pressing the butt of the rifle into his right shoulder in order to aim down the sight.

Roach left his cover momentarily to take down several Tangos at their six. Screams erupted from the targets as the blood seeped onto their uniforms.

"Who do you think screams more like a bitch, them? Or you?" Roach sent a knowing smirk at Ghost, and although the skull imprinted on the black balaclava was always constantly grinning back at him, he could tell that the face under it was now smiling too. A dirty smile, if the gleam in Ghost's eyes were any indication.

"You're gonna 'ave to draw more blood than that if you expect me to scream," Ghost retorted, all deadly seriousness.

"Your pain will be my pleasure," Roach said, returning to seek cover with Ghost.

Ghost went to reach for his assault rifle, but Roach clung to the weapon. "I think I can make better use of this than you do," Roach bragged with a shit eating grin.

"You plan on shovin' it up your arse or somethin'? Shoot those bloody Tangos at two-o'clock!"

Roach complied, quickly taking out the new threats. "At least this has a nice, long barrel," Roach stroked the business end of the rifle up and down with one hand, "...unlike _someone_ I know," He finished.

"No need to put yourself down mate, but mine _is_ bigger than yours," Ghost replied whilst brandishing a M4A1 assault rifle that he had previously held strung across his back. Ghost had now managed to dwarf the length of Roach's equipment, as he always seemed to do.

"You know what they say..." Roach had spotted an militiaman sneaking up to their location. He rapidly fired in the assailant's direction. "It's not the size, it's how you use it. Precision goes a long way and I never miss what I intend to _hit_."

"I think I can recall a time or two... possibly three."

Roach sent a glare at Ghost for his implication, but he couldn't suppress a smile that formed as Ghost lifted a gloved hand to his chin.

"Never worry, your _rapid fire _more than makes up for it," Ghost's eyes were barely discernible beneath his shades, but Roach could see enough to tell that the blue irises were sparkling and half-lidded, giving him a sexy, mischievous appearance.

"Ghost! Roach?" MacTavish's voice suddenly crackled to life over Ghost's personal radio. "We've got a situation down here! Experiencing hard contact from enemy forces!"

"Making our way to your position, Roach here has been dying all day for a bit of _hard contact,"_ Ghost replied, only placing the slightest of emphasis on the last two words. It was enough to make Roach shudder in delight.

Evidently this was lost on the Captain, "Aye, just make your way down quickly!" His voice was breathless and full of urgency.

"Luckily for the ol' Captain, I always _go down_ fast," Roach nudged Ghost as the two men left their position in order to support MacTavish.

"Take point, you filthy Roach," Ghost gently shoved him forward. "I'll be watching your ass."

"I certainly hope that's not another double entendre, sir, I'd hate to distract you," Roach said, swaying his hips ever so slightly in front of the Lieutenant.

"As long as I know you'll be watching mine," Ghost responded, throwing his lover a playful wink.

"On and off the battlefield, sir."

Suddenly Ghost's radio erupted to life once more with the barking voice of Captain MacTavish. "Ghost! I'm pinned down. I'm gunna 'ave to pullout!"

The double meaning behind the Captain's words wasn't lost on the gutter-minded Lieutenant and Sergeant, the latter of which nearly had to suppress a fit of giggles despite the seriousness of the situation.

"_Pinned down?_ Maybe we should take advantage of him..." Roach licked his lips simply imagining the thought of his superior officer vulnerable and open to "attack."

Ghost grunted as they quickened their pace, dashing to assist MacTavish. "We survive this, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that I'll knock all those sick fantasies outta your head..."

"No need to be envious Lieutenant... I know you'd never pull out as quickly as MacTavish." This reply seemed to satisfy Ghost, who kept his weapon poised at the ready and erect, which quickly reminded Roach of the other large "weaponry" Ghost had in his arsenal. Seeing the powerful body at work of the man that he had been deprived of for so long had almost become too much for Roach to endure, but when they had their time alone together once more... it was _so _going to be worth it.


End file.
